Pour Me Another
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: One loss, led to one mistake, which led to the whole downfall to his life. Until she walked right into his world and turned everything upside down. Will she help him? Jeff Hardy/OC


**_"Pour me, pour me; pour me another._**  
><strong><em>It holds me, holds me, like no other. <em>**  
><strong><em>One more drink then I swear that I'm going home... <em>**  
><strong><em>truth is that I really have no place to go..<em> "**  
><strong>-Pour Me by Hollywood Undead.<strong>

_He was at the top of the top, but one mistake made it all come crashing down... it made his life come crashing down. But more importantly, it made him come crashing down. The once famous Jeff Hardy, the idol of all the kids, icon to all of the men, and the sexy wrestler for all the ladies. One of the most famous men in the wrestling world, that was loved by everyone... well that all changed because of one mistake. One bad choice ruined his life. Once loved by everyone, was no hated by everyone._

_He did have a best friend. A few actually... a bottle of Jack, a bottle of Henny, a pack of Malboro reds, and a bag of grass. They all loved him, and made him feel better about himself. He had absolutely nothing, but his 'best friends'. Oh, and the bar that he'd always attend too..._

The glass push door was pushed open by one of the most famous customers that would come to The Twenty-One Pub/bar. The familiar echo of his green Nike's hit against the wooden floor as he walked over to his usually stool. He slouched as he walked. His shirt bagged off of his now thin frame, and his pants were starting to sag as well. He grabbed his jeans by the loops and pulled them up to the top of his hips, then he continued onward.

The bar reeked of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and cheep perfume, although that smell no longer bothered Jeff, because it was the only smell he ever inhaled into his lungs.

Finally, after a few more steps, he made it to his usually spot, and he sat onto the stool. He casually waited to be served, and peered around the room. Everything was hazy due to the marijuana that he had smoked on his way here. He looked into a sign and started to space out into his own little world. Thoughts began to consume his mind... thoughts of his old life, and everything that used too matter... used too... the most painful words that Jeff would ever know. He didn't want to 'used to' love and be apart of these things... he still wanted them in his life. He didn't want this anymore... well subconsciously he didn't want this life anymore. But the addiction was what was preventing him from going back... and also the fact that the constant drinking, and use of drugs messed up his whole mind... he didn't think anyone would give him the time of day.

But he only could assume this because he never asked for help, or gave someone an apology.

The bartender took him away from his thoughts by uttering these words, "Jeff, you want the usu?" He nodded his head. It's pretty sad when, well, first of all the bartender knows your name, and second of all when he knows what you always tend to get. He was an alcoholic, but didn't even care. When you have nothing else to live for, what would be the point of giving up one of the only thing that gives you pleasure?

Jeff began to space out back into his own little world, until the bartender came back with a glass of Hennessy just for Jeff. He smiled and said thank you, then he began to consume the liquor.

How did Jeff get the money for this? Well, he still had money left from wrestling, and also when his father passed, he left Jeff some money. Jeff continued to think about how disappointed his father would be in him for doing these things to himself... but then he began to think about how if his father had never left, Jeff would have made those mistakes, and ended up having this life.

A scowl went onto Jeff's face when he pondered these thoughts. He held his glass high in the air and uttered five words softly, "This is for you dad," then he downed the rest of his glass. He scoffed, then called for the bartender, "Pour me another," He said. These three words from his most popular customer, the bartender knew all too well.

-xxx-

Through out the course of the time that Jeff had spent his time at the bar during this very night, the door had open and closed many times, with people coming and people leaving... but Jeff still remained. Where could he go? He had no where. So he'd just stay here, drink until he couldn't feel feelings anymore, pay his tab, then wander off somewhere, sleep, then repeat the next day._ God what a life_, Jeff thought to himself before taking a sip of his new drink; this time it was a glass of Jack that he was consuming.

Jeff glanced around again, and from the corner of his eye, he saw someone walk in. It wasn't like he cared... until she came over and took a seat right next to him. No one ever dared to sit next to Jeff... but that's because no one liked Jeff... well besides the bartender... Jeff had been basically been helping him pay his childrens way through college since he started coming to the bar.

The bartender walked over to the girl that had found her way next to Jeff, so he took this opportunity to steal a glance at her. From what Jeff saw, she was breathtaking. She had short black hair, tannish skin, and chocolate brown eyes. "Can I have a margarita, please?" She spoke.

He watched as the bartender nodded, then walked off to get her drink. He heard a soft sigh come from the girl. "What's wrong buttercup?" Jeff asked mindlessly. Once he uttered the words, he wondered why he even asked them... why should he care? Why was he even talking to her? Chances are, she'd had him anyways.

But he continued to look at her, half wondering why someone so beautiful sounded so hurt, and the other half wondering why the other half of him actually gave a shit.

She looked up to him slowly, her once sad eyes now glistened with excitement, but then once saddened again when she smelt the alcohol of Jeff's breath, "Bad break-up," She spoke softly.

Jeff nodded his head, "I'm sorry... I went through one recently myself," He sounded somewhat proud... but in a way, he was kind of happy that he lost Beth. She tried to help Jeff, and he was somewhat thankful for that... but then at the same time she would try to make everything about herself, and Jeff just couldn't deal with that any longer.

The girl stifled a laugh, "Well hey, there are some similarities with a stranger."

He chuckled a little himself, "That's the truth... you can have more similarities with a stranger than you know," He told her raising his eyebrows. This was purely the alcohol talking now... well for the most part, "I'm Jeff by the way," He stuck his hand out.

_I know_, part of her wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't, "Lexi," She told him, then shook his extended hand.

-A few hours later-

Jeff was more than completely intoxicated, from what Lexi saw him drink from the short hours they had been together, she was surprised that he hadn't had alcohol poisoning yet. It was amazing... but thats just what happens when alcohol is consumed too much... a high tolerance builds up.

But it was getting late, and Lexi sure as hell knew that she had leave soon. But she couldn't just leave Jeff here... where was he going to go while he was this intoxicated. She knew that she didn't know him that well, only from tonight and when she used to watch him on wrestling. After contemplating this thought while Jeff sang to whatever song was playing on the stereo in this nearly deserted bar, Lexi finally spoke to him again.

"You're coming home with me," She said.

Jeff hadn't a clue what she said to him, so he just nodded and glanced around as the room began spinning. She tugged his hand, and Jeff knew it was time to leave. He took out his wallet shakily, the slapped down some money on the bar. Then he let Lexi take him out of this place... the place that he was in a way, forced to called home.

Then darkness surrounded him.

**A/N: Okay so, this is gonna be a few more chapters... or more. **

**Review!**


End file.
